Because Of Love
by sweetcurlycullen
Summary: Quando Isabella se levantou naquela manhã, ela jamais pensou que aquele seria o ultimo nascer do sol que veria do pequeno orfanato em Seattle. Sua vida mudaria aquele dia, e ela nem imaginava o quanto.
1. Chapter 1

Because of Love

Quando o sol nasceu naquele sábado, Isabella já estava acordada. Era um habito ver o nascer e o por do sol todos os dias, durante todo o tempo que morou alí. Quando acordou, ela jamais pensou que aquele seria um dos últimos nascer do sol que veria do pequeno orfanato em Seattle. Sua vida mudaria aquele dia, e ela nem imaginava o quanto.

**Capitulo 1.**

Sentada no parapeito da janela, seus longos cabelos castanhos em uma desordem, ainda de pijama, Isabella Swan olhava longe. Porém, seus olhos castanhos e tristes não viam nada além de solidão. Encarava uma pequena caminhonete que saía do jeitoso pátio cimentado, levando meia dúzia de alunos que teriam que ficar de recuperação no colégio publico há 20 km dali. Sorriu, pensando a tortura que seria para Carmen, Sophia, Brenam, Marjorie, Philipe e Caleb a longa manhã na companhia do bravo e tedioso Professor Alfonso. Torceu para que ele estivesse com um humor melhor que o de ontem.

Ficou sentada por mais um tempo, sem realmente notar as coisas ao seu redor, até que o sol se pôs firme no alto, lançando raios na direção da garota. Desceu da janela e fechou as costinhas, ajeitando seu cubículo logo em seguida. Embora fizesse o mínimo de barulho possível, o chacoalhar de canetas na mesinha chamou a atenção de Mellane, que ainda sonolenta ofereceu a Isabella algumas ofensas.

"Perdoe-me, Mell. Só vou terminar de ajeitar os livros e estarei saindo." Disse, revirando os olhos para a ruiva mal humorada. Já estava acostumada com a hostilidade da colega de quarto pelas manhãs. Quando colocou o ultimo livro em sua mochila, a porta foi aberta em um rompante e rápidos passos entraram no quarto, a seu encontro. Antes que a pequena garota de cachos loiros pudesse falar, Isabella levou um dedo aos lábios, conduzindo a pequena novamente para o corredor.

Assentindo, abaixou-se para ficar na altura da jovem.

"Hoje é meu aniversário!" Disse, em sua voz rouca e infantil. Isabella sorriu, divertindo-se com os pulos da aniversariante.

"Isso é maravilhoso, Danda. Quantos anos está fazendo?" Perguntou, já sabendo a resposta, mas simplesmente adorava quando a pequena sinalizava com seus dedos sua idade. E a pequena não a decepcionou. Levando a mão direita frente a seu rosto, contou com entusiasmo até cinco, erguendo cada dedo em sequencia.

"Cinco! Isso não é legal? Marie disse que agora já posso ir para a escola, assim como a Kim e o Benny." Disse, entusiasmada e risonha.

"É claro que é, meu amor. Você vai aprender mais e mais, e ainda vai se divertir e fazer muitos outros amigos." Sorriu cumplice, orgulhosa.

"Bella bobinha, você é a minha melhor amiga. Eu não preciso de mais ninguém." Disse, abraçando a morena com seus pequenos bracinhos. O coração de Isabella aqueceu, como sempre acontecia quando algo a emocionava.

"E a você o mesmo se aplica. Agora, o que vamos fazer hoje? Temos um aniversário para comemorar." Disse, levantando-se e pegando Danda no colo. Como não tinha dinheiro para presentes, Isabella fazia questão de tirar o dia para brincadeiras e todas as travessuras que as crianças queriam. Tendo apenas 5 crianças, não era algo muito difícil dedicar um dia todo em aniversários para realizar pequenos desejos e vontades. Era a sua forma de presentear as crianças, e aparentemente todos os anos, eles ficavam ansiosos para isso.

"Eu queria fazer uma casa na arvore, mas Marie disse que não temos dinheiro pra comprar as ferramentas. Então, podemos brincar de cabaninha no meu quarto?" Perguntou, seus olhos grandes e pidões. Como se ela fosse capaz de dizer não.

"Tudo o que você quiser, mas antes... Que tal comermos um pedaço enorme de bolo de cenoura e tomar um gigante copo de leite com achocolatado?" Tentou persuadir a garota, já que seu próprio estomago clamava por algo gostoso e que sanasse sua fome.

"Sim!" Gritou, rindo enquanto Bella corria com ela pelo corredor. E assim passou-se a manhã, e um pouco da tarde. Com Isabella embaixo de uma cabana feita de lençóis e vassouras, com Danda e mais três crianças, brincando de bonecas, comendo bolacha e contando histórias encantadas.

Para alguém de fora, que olhasse esta cena, pensaria que eram apenas crianças felizes, que brincavam e estavam sempre sorrindo. Mas, não era assim. Era uma luta para fazer esses pequenos aceitarem que a mamãe já não estava mais alí, que o papai não viria buscar, que um dia, quem sabe, alguém os amaria e os levaria para um lar com um cachorrinho e um balanço de pneu no fundo do quintal.

Isabella, com seus 17 anos, só queria afastar destes inocentes olhinhos toda a dor e a humilhação que o mundo poderia causar, para pessoinhas tão puras e de bom coração, que por uma fatalidade da vida, tinham sido privadas de ter a casa dos sonhos.

Ela só queria que eles sorrissem, e se esquecessem da dor que era ser abandonado, quando muitas vezes você não teve culpa. Bella queria que se desprendessem das coisas fúteis da vida. Ela se esforçava tanto pelos outros, que as vezes era capaz de esquecer de si mesma. Quantas humilhações já passou com seus 17 anos, ate chegar alí? A vida dela não fora sempre assim, tão calma. Ela apanhou da vida algumas vezes. Mas, adiantaria chorar? O passado deixaria de existir se alguma lagrima molhasse sua face? É claro que não. Mas, ela não podia evitar aquele pensamento em sua mente, de que talvez, ela não fosse merecedora de tudo isso. Afinal, para quem foi encontrada em um lugar qualquer, algo muito errado deveria ter feito. Para quem foi encontrada no lixo, no final de uma rua sem saída, enrolada apenas em uma mantinha fina de algodão, algum pecado ela teria feito. Seria karma? Ou como dizia Marie, era apenas sua mente tentando torna-la alguém que ela jamais poderia ser?

As vezes, Bella pensava que apenas tinha vindo na hora errada, pra família errada. Que foi apenas um descuido, um erro. As vezes, queria acreditar que não era nada com ela. Que seus pais eram loucos que não podiam ter condições de cria-la. Qualquer coisa. Apenas algo em que pudesse segurar e não enlouquecer.

Quando Lucinda veio até o jardim naquela tarde, tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, os olhos estavam vermelhos e as palavras saíam com dificuldade. Não sentou-se ao lado de Bella como costumava fazer. Em pé, as mãos unidas em frente a seu corpo, sem olhar nos olhos da jovem, sussurrou:

"Tem alguém querendo te ver." Cabeça baixa, deu meia volta e voltou pelo mesmo caminho para dentro da casa. As sobrancelhas de Isabella arquearam, sua boca formou um bico torto e sua cabeça parou de funcionar. Ninguém lhe procurava. Nunca.

Com passos calmos e ritmados, caminhou pelo corredor estreito ate a sala de Marie, ondo respirou fundo e bateu. Três toques, e a porta foi aberta.

**~~ xo~~**

"Eu entendo o seu ponto, mas eu não posso entregar uma garota de 17 anos na sua custódia, só porque ela supostamente ganhou uma bolsa de estudos. Uma da qual, nem mesmo eu fiquei sabendo que ela havia se inscrito. Aparentemente, menores de idade precisam da autorização de seus tutores, correto?" Bradou Marie, seus cabelos brancos presos em um coque sofisticado, as rugas da idade ao redor de seus olhos acentuadas por conta da careta de frustração. Estava um pouco cansada dessa conversa, para dizer a verdade, mas, também tinha seus pensamentos circulando em torno de algumas possibilidades.

"Sra, eu sou um advogado, como meu dever, eu preciso cumprir as leis. Isabella não se inscreveu pro concurso, mas a escola tem olheiros. Viram nessa jovem um potencial e lhe ofereceram a chance. Por isso venho eu, e não a diretora do colégio. Para certificar-me de esclarecer todos os pontos legais. Eu entendo o receio da senhora, mas também ponho em pauta que essa, é uma oportunidade maravilhosa para a garota. Que outra chance como essa ela teria?" Questionou, sua voz baixa e calma. Marie respirou fundo, e deu vez a seus pensamentos. Por mais medo que tivesse pela pequena, ela sabia da capacidade da garota. Isabella era uma nerd de alma e coração. Aplicada, inteligente e sempre disposta a superar seus limites, ela amava aprender. E, indo para um colégio tão renomado, seu futuro teria tantas portas abertas, que seria egoísmo prender ela ali. Pediu a Lucinda que fosse chamar a jovem, enquanto terminava de resolver os detalhes com o advogado.

Quando Isabella bateu na porta, a conversa cessou e o rapaz correu para a porta. Abriu-a e encontrou intrigantes olhos castanhos o encarando, sem nenhum interesse. Mas por dentro, estava morrendo de curiosidade. Ninguém nunca lhe procurou antes. Ainda mais alguém com uma aparência tão fina e elegante quanto esse senhor. Ele vestia um alinhado terno preto, uma imaculada camisa branca e uma gravata preta lisa. Os cabelos castanhos estavam penteados e ele tinha um sorriso cortes.

"Olá Isabella. Entre, por favor." Disse, de forma educada. Entrou, olhando os olhos de Marie e viu que as coisas não estavam tão bem.

Sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa, com o jovem ao seu lado.

"Bella, Querida, este é Riley Bears. Ele tem uma proposta para fazer a você. " Os olhos de Marie não saíram dos olhos de Bella, encarando-a de forma doce.

"E qual seria esta proposta Sr. Bears?" Questionou, voltando seus olhos para o rapaz, que lhe entregava uma folha branca com um grande logo em cima.

"Você foi parabenizada com uma bolsa de estudos, em um conceituado colégio em Londres. Estou aqui lhe oferecendo essa chance em nome da Berkshire Academia."

Isabella voltou seus olhos para a carta.

_Meus parabéns. _

_É com imenso prazer que aceitamos Isabella Marie Swan, como aluna do ultimo ano na nossa academia interna de Berkshire. É com satisfação que solicitamos seu comparecimento em Berkshire, condado de Surrey, Londres, nos próximos 5 dias úteis para tratarmos de todas as formalidades de matricula. Passado o prazo estipulado por escrito nessa carta, a oferta será desconsiderada. _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Sue Clearwater, Diretora Chefe. _

_14 de abril de 2006. _

Ainda com a carta em mãos, Isabella voltou seus olhos para Riley.

"Eu não me inscrevi para nenhuma bolsa de estudos. Principalmente em Londres." Disse, lhe devolvendo a carta.

"Sabemos disso, Srta. Swan. Porém, a Academia de Berkshire tem vários projetos espalhados em mais de 50 países. Seu ótimo desempenho chamou a atenção do conselho e fui mandado até aqui para convencê-la a ir." Disse Riley, colocando a carta sobre a mesa, voltando seus olhos para Marie.

"Bella, Querida, você não precisa se decidir agora. Você pode pensar um pouco e o Sr. Riley esperará sua resposta, certo?" Anunciou, olhando para o jovem advogado.

"É claro, Marie. Não quero pressionar ninguém. Mas, Isabella?" Chamou-a, voltando todo seu corpo para ela. Seus olhos se encontraram. "Quero que saiba que essa é uma oportunidade única. Não quero lhe forçar a tomar uma decisão, mas quero que pense profundamente em como isso poderia mudar sua vida. Claro, dependerá de todo seu esforço, mas chances assim, não aparecem sempre. Você compreende?" Isabella manteve seus olhos nele, encontrando sinceridade nas palavras dele. Assentiu, e voltou seus olhos para baixo.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Isabella ajudava Lucinda a lavar os pratos do jantar. Por mais que suas mãos enxugassem a louça com cautela, sua mente estava longe. Ela ainda pensava na proposta de Riley, e nas possibilidades que isso lhe abriria no futuro. Por mais inteligente que fosse, entrar em uma boa faculdade era algo difícil. Principalmente para alguém como ela, que morara em um orfanato e tivesse apenas o auxilio que o colégio publico pudera oferecer. Ela tinha sonhos, como qualquer outra garota da sua idade. Tinha desejos e ambições. Mas tudo se parecera tão impossível para ela, que se conformaria em apenas continuar ali naquele orfanato, cuidando das crianças e do jardim.

Queria ter a chance de fazer algo diferente na sua vida, é claro. Mas, e se nada desse certo? E se esse fosse apenas um passo em direção ao erro? O que lhe custaria? O que ela perderia se fosse? E o que perderia se não fosse?

"Se é na proposta que esta pensando, eu tenho algo a dizer." Disse Lucinda, quebrando o silencio. Isabella encarou os olhos âmbar da amiga, pesarosa. "Vá. Você não vai conseguir crescer se continuar aqui. E por mais que eu ame todas as minhas irmãs, você é a mais capacitada para isso. Pensa só, Bella. Quantos caminhos se abririam para você. Sei que é um enorme risco, mas o que seria da vida sem alguns solavancos? Pensa o que você pode fazer por você? Você não quer ser médica? Londres tem centros médicos maravilhosos. Um dos melhores de toda a Europa." Desabafou, dividida entre a possibilidade de perder a amiga, e a chance de ver ela com um futuro melhor.

"Eu só quero pensar, Luci. Apenas isso." Disse, terminando a louça e subindo para o quarto. Quando deitou na sua cama, o sono não veio de forma alguma. Ela queria pensar, e pensou. Considerou os prós e os contras. Pensou em Marie, nas crianças, em Lucinda. Pensou nas suas amigas de escola, nos seus sonhos e nos riscos que correria. Pensou em tantas coisas, que quando seu cérebro ficou sobrecarregado demais, adormeceu. Seus sonhos foram agitados, com figuras deformes e desconhecidas, algumas palavras sussurradas e medo, esperança, chances, temores.

Quando acordou, o sol já se punha no alto céu, os raios entrando pela janela. Mellane já tinha saído da cama, seu espaço no pequeno quarto arrumado. Sentando-se na cama, Isabella olhou ao seu redor. Sua cabeça doía um pouco, e sentia fome. Mas antes, precisava resolver logo essa situação. Abriu a gaveta da mesinha ao lado da cama e pegou um pequeno cartão preto, com apenas um número de telefone. Respirou fundo e caminhou até a sala de Marie, torcendo aos céus para que não estivesse fazendo a escolha errada.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabe quando você sente aquele frio na barriga, e começa a questionar tudo a sua volta? Quando sua mente, em conflito com suas emoções começam a te deixar meio paranoica? Isabella se sentia assim neste momento. Por mais que a vista pelo caminho fosse algo maravilhoso, seus olhos não conseguiam perceber a beleza do lugar. Sua mente só registrava o medo e a aflição que sentia, fazendo suas mãos soarem e seu coração martelar em seus ouvidos.

Era por volta das 16:00 horas quando o carro pegou uma caminho de pedras. Riley diminuiu a velocidade, conduzindo o veiculo calmamente pelo caminho de arvores vivas e grandes. Sentada no banco traseiro, Bella observou um grande jardim a sua direita, com golfinhos formando uma fonte. Foi a única coisa que percebeu pelos próximos 15 minutos.

Quando o carro parou novamente, voltou sua atenção para frente e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Chegamos." Disse Riley, sorrindo enquanto um guarda vinha em direção a janela e lhe pedia sua documentação. Mecanicamente, Bella entregou a sua, e voltou seus olhos para a enorme construção a sua frente.

O prédio com inúmeras janelas era todo trabalhado em pedraria rustica, mas ainda assim simples e elegante. O portão de entrada era preto e de grade, e as portas eram de uma madeira brilhante que assemelhou com os castelos dos romances do século XIX que lia. E aquela construção poderia facilmente ser assemelhada com um.

Haviam duas torres na lateral, com janelas pequenas. O prédio tinha 3 andares, e toda a sua frente gritava cuidado. A grama era bem verde, e o chão estava livre de folhas. Com o carro novamente em movimento, Bella admirou as pequenas e belas tulipas embaixo de um arco floral no canto esquerdo, protegido do sol. Sorriu, pensando que adoraria ter a chance de se sentar ali e se perder em algum livro.

"Nós precisamos falar com a diretora, e então você estará livre para conhecer as acomodações. Tudo bem?" Perguntou Riley, descendo do carro e abrindo a porta para ela. Bella não respondeu de imediato. Ela olhou mais uma vez a sua volta, encarou o prédio e respirou fundo, antes de assentir e sair do carro.

Conforme caminhava dentro do prédio, ela não poderia deixar de ficar impressionada. Por mais que gritasse caro, era um ambiente agradável, com confortáveis sofás e cadeiras espalhadas para a comodidade dos visitantes. Havia uma grande estante, com vários troféus e medalhas, alguns quadros e diplomas em molduras. Os corredores eram largos e iluminados, pessoas caminhavam calmamente com pastas, alunos em uniformes com livros nas mãos. Alguns nem a olhavam, e outros lhe sorriam em cumprimento.

No final do corredor, havia uma grande porta vermelha. Ela estava aberta e enquanto Riley entrou, Bella sentou-se na poltrona de couro que havia ao lado da porta. Tímida, segurou sua bolsa firmemente, o resto de sua bagagem a seus pés. Levou-se cerca de 5 minutos, quando um garoto saiu da sala as pressas e ela foi chamada.

Quando entrou na confortável sala, uma mulher alta e morena lhe sorriu. Seus cabelos lisos e negros estavam soltos sobre os ombros. Usava um terninho preto e uma calça jeans apertada, em seus pés uma sapatilha azul. Ela tinha Riley ao seu lado, e lhe sussurrando algo, caminhou até Bella e lhe tomou as mãos.

"Oh, minha querida. É um prazer finalmente conhece-la." Disse, conduzindo-a ate um grande sofá no canto direito. Bella sentiu-se um pouco tonta e pressionada, mas sorriu e assentiu. "Não fique tímida, Bella. Vai ver que aqui todos somos bastante hospitaleiros. Meu nome é Sue Clearwatter, mas pode me chamar apenas de Sue. Diretora faz sugerir que sou brava demais, e não sou tão velha a ponto de ser chamada de Sra." Confessou, tirando de Bella outro sorriso. Ela se sentia estranhamente confortável na presença dessa mulher, e ela gostou disso.

"Só estou um pouco apreensiva." Disse, baixando seus olhos e dando de ombros.

"Isso é totalmente compreensível. Mas vai ver que ninguém aqui é um bicho de sete cabeças. Pode levar um pouco de tempo para se adaptar, mas quando o fizer, tenho certeza que chamará isso aqui de lar e não vai mais querer ir embora. Ninguém nunca quer." Deu um tapinha em suas mãos e se levantou. "Eu não quero tomar seu precioso tempo. Garanto que falar comigo não é tão interessante quanto conhecer esse prédio enorme e os vários garotos lindos que há por aqui. Tome. Estas são algumas informações que precisa saber. Amanhã, quando estiver descansada conversaremos com calma." Caminhou na direção de Bella e lhe entregou um grande envelope vermelho. Junto, entregou-lhe um grande maço de folhas brancas. "Estas são algumas informações sobre nossos eventos de férias, festividades e formalidades. Inutilidades, mas que eu infelizmente tenho que passa-las. Aqui está sua chave do seu quarto. Alguém logo virá para lhe ajudar a se acomodar." Terminou, soltando o ar que Bella nem sabia que a mulher ainda o tinha. Esqueça a sensação de calma, Bella ficou tonta com todo esse monólogo sem pausas.

"Obrigada. Como faço para chegar aos dormitórios?" Perguntou, levemente perdida. Ela só queria ficar sozinha.

"Você pode pegar este mesmo corredor e esperar frente a recepção. Eu já pedi para chamarem alguém. Não esqueça de voltar para me ver." Pediu, levando Bella até a porta. Sorrindo novamente, puxou seus pertences e caminhou até a recepção, pensando que o quanto pudesse, evitaria a diretora.

Na recepção, sentou-se em uma poltrona e ficou ali, esperando. Já se faziam 5 minutos que estava ali e ninguém viera se apresentar. Pensou em perguntar por alguém, ou apenas sair andando e procurar os dormitórios por si mesma. Mas, e a chance de se perder? Era tudo o que não precisava. Pegou uma revista e folheou-a distraidamente, sentindo-se momentaneamente desanimada. Não era como se estivesse cheia de entusiasmo, claro. Era só esperava poder entrar em uma calma rotina e se aplicar com forças a seus estudos. Estava ali pra isso.

Levantou seus olhos da folha e encontrou uma desordem de cabelos cobres e intensos e vidrados olhos verdes lhe encarando, o rosto na altura do seu.

"Jesus!" Disse, levantando-se e afastando-se do rapaz.

"Não, Edward. Desculpe, você está bem?" Perguntou. Sua voz era levemente melodiosa e suas feições delicadas. Tinha lábios rosados e finos, era alto, uma cabeça mais que Bella, e pela forma como a blusa se ajustava a seu corpo, levemente malhado. Bella gostou do que viu.

"Você me assustou, gênio. Que idéia foi essa de praticamente colar seu rosto ao meu?" Disparou, levando a mão ao coração tentando acalmar as batidas frenéticas.

"Eu só queria ter certeza de que você era você, e como eu chamei seu nome e você não me escutou, foi a idéia mais inteligente que eu tive." Respondeu Edward, levando uma mão a cabeça e fazendo uma careta de desgosto. Bella sentiu um pouco de raiva, mas acalmou-se antes de explodir com o pobre rapaz.

"Desculpe ser grossa. Só me pegou de surpresa. Não estou acostumada com pessoas violando meu espaço pessoal. Sou Isabella Swan." Lhe estendeu a mão, da qual Edward pegou em um aperto suave.

"Eu sei. Sou Edward Cullen, presidente do conselho estudantil. Desculpe fazê-la esperar, estava resolvendo alguns problemas. Essas são suas malas?" Perguntou, na qual Bella assentiu. Pegou a única mala que ela tinha e jogou uma mochila sobre os ombros. "De onde você é?" Perguntou.

"Seattle, EUA." Respondeu apenas, caminhando calmamente ao lado dele.

"É um lugar agradável. Um pouco violento as vezes. Diferente de Berkshire. O máximo de violência que você vai encontrar aqui é uma raposa comendo um coelho. Se ela conseguir pegá-lo." Disse, sorrindo e guiando-a até os dormitórios no terceiro andar.

No caminho, Edward mostrou a Bella a sala de música, o salão com TV, as salas de aula no segundo andar, falou-a sobre a grande biblioteca nos fundos, da sala de jantar e de como todas as noites eram divertidas com jogos noturnos e fogueiras. No terceiro andar, informou-a sobre a separação de dormitórios. Este prédio era apenas com garotas, enquanto os rapazes precisavam atravessar o pátio para a ala masculina.

"Este é seu quarto. Fique livre para decorá-lo da forma que desejar. E qualquer coisa, você pode falar comigo, tudo bem?" Disse, parados frente a porta 19. Bella abriu e encontrou paredes em um suave tom de lilás e branco. Havia uma grande cama com estampas florais, uma mesinha de cabeceira e uma escrivaninha. Na parede tinha alguns quadros de paisagens. Havia uma porta que Bella associou ser o closet, entrou e viu que algumas peças de roupas estavam ali, junto á alguns pares de uniformes e roupas de cama e banho.

Com as malas a seus pés, virou-se para Edward e encontrou-o com a cabeça baixa, encostado na porta do quarto. Se aproximou.

"Você esta bem?" Perguntou. Edward levantou a cabeça e lhe sorriu, os olhos ficando pequenos por conta do enorme sorriso. Bella arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Não se preocupe comigo. Eu espero que você goste daqui. Que se enturme e que possamos ser amigos." Disse, pegando-lhe a mão. "Qualquer coisa que você precisar, não hesite em me chamar." Disse, apertando-lhe a mão de forma suave. Bella olhou as mãos unidas e as soltou, segurando a porta.

"Obrigada, Edward. Eu vou me lembrar disso." Disse, acenando um adeus ao belo rapaz e então fechou a porta e se encostou na mesma. Bella se sentou no chão, dobrou seus joelhos e os abraçou, e então chorou.

** ~~o~~**

Eram 19:00 horas quando Bella saiu do quarto. Pensando se teria problemas, ela prolongou sua saída o máximo que pode, incerta sobre vestir o uniforme ou continuar com a roupa que viera mais cedo. Não era escandalosa nem nada, mas não sabia sobre os procedimentos a respeito do vestuário. Lembrando sobre Edward ter dito que todos os alunos tinham que estar no jantar as 19 horas, caminhou pelo corredor até descer as escadas. No segundo andar, encontrou algumas salas abertas e as luzes acessas, mas não parou para olhar. Novata, tinha medo de interromper algo e alguém brigar com ela. Quando finalmente chegou na sala de jantar, a mesma encontrava-se arrebatada de pessoas que conversavam animadamente.

Notou algumas pessoas olhando-a e com as pernas tremendo, caminhou até o fundo da sala, onde uma enorme mesa era preenchida com carnes, saladas e sobremesas. Bella nunca vira tanta comida em sua vida e queria experimentar um pouquinho de tudo. Principalmente da torta de cereja que vira escondida atrás de um grande bolo de chocolate. Ela teria a chance, pensou. Um dia.

Fez seu prato, apenas algumas poucas colheradas e salada, colocou sobre a bandeja e pegou um copo do suco de morango. Então virou-se e entrou em um dilema. Onde sentar? Não conhecia ninguém alí, e todos pareciam tão enturmados que ficou com vergonha de apenas chegar e pedir um lugar. O que diriam? Um sonoro e óbvio não. Pensou em Edward e se ele se importaria em tê-la com ele no jantar. Não o conhecia, claro, mas pensou se ele não faria á ela este favor. Ele disse que a ajudaria se precisasse de algo. Porém , não o encontrou em lugar nenhum.

Depois de muito chorar em seu quarto, Bella havia pensado bastante. Enquanto arrumava suas roupas no closet, decidiu que não lhe faria nenhum malo ter algum amigo aqui. Lembrou de Sue lhe dizendo que todos eram muito hospitaleiros e receptivos. Lembrou de Edward e de seu sorriso fácil, sua gentileza e como seus olhos ficavam pequenos quando sorrisse. Pensou que, se todos fossem gentis como ele, ela não teria problemas. Nem mesmo seu temperamento teria problema.

Ela queria uma chance, é claro. Queria se esforçar, batalhar e se tornar alguém. Mas, também queria alguém em quem confiar. Ela pensou na bolsa que havia ganhado. Era algo grandioso, concluiu. Presentes assim não caiam do céu, e se tinha sido dado a Bella, ela tinha que aproveitar ao máximo. Pensou nesta cidade estranha e em como estava sozinha ali. Um amigo seria algo bom. Alguém que pudesse pelo menos ajuda-la quando precisasse ir ao médico ou algo assim. Foi pensando em como não podia desperdiçar as chances, que saiu do quarto aquela noite. Queria experimentar tudo, até quando pudesse. Até que vissem que ela não era aquele tipo de gente. Afinal de contas, não tinha dinheiro. Não tivera uma educação de classe como todos ali. Não havia nada que ela pudesse oferecer àquela escola e seus alunos inteligentes e finos. Talvez, só talvez, isso tudo não passasse de um engano, e logo eles a levariam de volta a Seattle. De volta ao orfanato e a todas as necessidades que sempre soube que viriam.

O olhar de Bella caiu, respirou fundo e percebeu que havia perdido a fome. Estava prestes a devolver a bandeja a mesa quando ouviu seu nome. Olhou ao redor, e encontrou uma pequena garota de cabelos negros e curtos. Esta gritava seu nome e abanava a mão, chamando a atenção da morena.

"Venha, sente-se conosco." Disse, chamando-a com a mão. O olhar de Bella caiu para as pessoas que a cercavam. Havia um grande rapaz musculoso , de pele branca e cabelos negros. Este a olhava sem muito interesse, mais concentrado na coxa de frango em sua mão. Tinha uma ruiva de cabelos cacheados que sorria para a morena enquanto essa pulava em seu lugar.

Apreensiva, caminhou em direção à estas pessoas e parou frente a morena. Ela era menor do que pensava e estava em grande saltos vermelhos.

"Sente-se, antes que suas pernas te façam cair pro tremer mais do que a conta." Disse, pegando a bandeja das mãos de Bella e colocando sobre a mesa.

"Eu não quero incomodar." Disse educadamente, sentando, sem escolha já que a pequena lhe empurrara sobre o banco.

"Não é incomodo. Eu já fui nova um dia e sei como passar pelo jantar é a pior fase do primeiro dia. A proposito, eu sou Alice Brandon. Não precisa falar seu nome, todos sabem. Então, estes são Emmett e Victória, são meus melhores amigos e quem sabe também não sejam os seus. Não é?" Disse, sentando-se ao lado dela. Cumprimentou-os timidamente e tratou logo de comer, desejando sair logo dali. Porque era tão difícil se adaptar? Bella soava confusa. Ela queria mais do que tudo se enturmar com estas pessoas, estava decidida a fazer isso. Mas, chegava na hora, ela apenas travava e não falava nada. Mesmo com Alice colocando-a nas conversas, ela apenas assentia e murmurava algumas respostas, sem saber o que dizer.

"E é claro que você deve ir também, Bella. Vai ser ótimo para você se enturmar." Disse Alice, em sua voz fina e alegre.

"Alice, eu não acho que uma balada é a melhor forma de conhecer pessoas. Você as conhece conversando, e não esfregando seus corpos com a batida da música envolvente." Respondeu, lembrando-se de Mellane, que vivia falando de como era fantástico ir as baladas e pegar gatinhos. Era tudo que ela garota sabia fazer. Se envolver com desconhecidos, ir para suas camas e voltar para o orfanato no dia seguinte cheirando sexo e cigarro.

"Bem, a música pode não ser tão envolvente, então você se senta na área reservada, onde a música é mais baixa e há fácil comunicação. Resolvido o problema, você vai." Respondeu Alice, novamente tentando convencê-la. Ela já havia terminado de comer sua salada, e ficou os últimos 15 minutos tentando convencer Bella a ir com ela. Não estava dando muito certo.

"Acho melhor não. Preciso me concentrar nos meus estudos, é pra isso que estou aqui." Respondeu, limpando os lábios após finalizar sua refeição. "Mas, eu ainda agradeço o convite. É muito gentil da sua parte." E era mesmo. Alice conhecia Bella a apenas 20 minutos, e a colocara em todas as conversas. Contou-lhe sobre as viagens que a escola fazia, de como os fins de semana eram livres, falou sobre como burlar o toque de recolher e de como adorava os caras do time de futebol.

"Eles são tão lindos que eu poderia comê-los." Disse Victoria, sonhando acordada, os olhos distantes.

"Você sabe, se formos colocar isso de forma lógica, é realmente a mulher quem come, já que vocês tem a boca." Disse Emmett, balançando as sobrancelhas para Bella, que sorriu e escondeu o rosto no guardanapo.

Já havia percebido nesse pouco tempo, que enquanto Alice era a enérgica do grupo, Victória era a garota reservada, enquanto Emmett era um grande pervertido. Cerca de 10 palavras que ele dizia, 8 eram sobre sexo e loiras peitudas, e mini saías.

"Emmett, por favor, não assuste Isabella em seu primeiro dia. Ela pode querer fugir e então eu teria problemas." Disse Edward, sentando-se ao lado de Bella e sorrindo a ela. Seus olhos ficaram presos nos dele por um segundo, antes dela abaixar a cabeça e corar. Porque ele sempre sorria para ela, como se a conhecesse a vida toda?

"Ah Edward, é assim que tem que ser. Devemos aceitar os amigos como eles são." Respondeu Emmett. "Veja Victoria, ela esta toda tímida na frente da Isabella, mas eu sei o furacão que ela é quando esta empolgada." Pontuou, ganhando um estralado tapa de Victória.

"Cale a boca, e vocês ainda não são amigos. Edward está certo. Desculpe, Isabella. Prometemos mantê-lo comportado." Victória sorriu, ganhando um olhar feroz de Emmett. Bella apenas assentiu.

"Não se assuste, Isabella. Eles ladram mas não mordem. E são bons amigos. Você vai gostar deles." Disse Edward, bagunçando os cabelos dela antes de se levantar e caminhar para fora do refeitório.

"Como sempre, aparecendo e partindo. Gostaria de saber o que o mantém tão ocupado que o impede de se sentar comigo por apenas 15 minutos sem se preocupar." Disse Alice, olhando o rapaz partir, seus ombros caídos e seus passos ritmados. Queria entende-lo.

Bella nem percebeu as palavras de Alice, já que seus olhos estavam no pedaço de torta de cereja a sua frente. Olhou para frente e viu que Edward já havia partido. Abaixou a cabeça novamente e pegou seu guarfo, levando um pedaço de torta a boca. Tão macia e doce, que ela pode se ouvir gemendo de prazer.

"Isso é o que eu chamo de recepção." Disse baixo, mas ainda assim, o suficiente para os três amigos ouvirem. Todos eles sorriram para ela, que corou novamente e abaixou a cabeça.

"Garota, apenas certifique-se de andar com a gente e sua passagem pela Berkshire vai ser a mais emocionante possível." Disse Alice, puxando Bella para deitar a cabeça em seu ombro, ainda sorrindo.

Bella assentiu, ainda comendo sua torta e desejando com todas as forças que fosse capaz de sobreviver a essa nova fase da sua vida. Ela queria ser capaz de viver todas as coisas de adolescente que fora privada. Queria ter o direito de ter alguém com quem conversar, queria ter alguém para escutar. Queria viver a fase da amizade onde a amiga só fala de bandas e garotos, e mais do que tudo, queria a chance de ser feliz.

Queria acreditar em Alice, em suas palavras gentis e sinceras. Queria um novo começo. Quem sabe com essas pessoas que a receberam tão bem sem se importar com sua classe social. Quem sabe, esse não fosse o começo da sua parte de sucesso da vida. Como dissera Alice, queria um pouco de emoção em sua pacata vida miserável. E ela teria. De volta ao seu quarto, Bella pegou o uniforme e colocou-o em sua cadeira. Junto com os sapatos de salto, deixou sua mochila com alguns papeis e canetas, um grande caderno e mais algumas coisas que achou necessário. Tendo prometido a Alice que a esperaria para descerem juntas para o café as 6:00 da manhã, Bella apagou as luzes e foi até sua cama. Sentindo a macies do colchão, enfiou-se sob as cobertas e fechou seus olhos. Fez suas orações e prometeu a si mesma que amanhã, faria tudo para que fosse diferente.

Uniforme link www(ponto) polyvore (ponto)com/ uniform_cp2/ set?id=131413010

Roupa Bella Link www(ponto) polyvore (ponto)com/ bella_cap / set?id=131366389 (retirar os espaços.)

* * *

_Olá! Só vim aqui nessa notinha agradecer pelos dois reviews que recebi e pelos 5 follows também ;) Fiquei imensamente feliz com isso. Bem, eu estou um tanto quanto nossa Bella. Postar uma fic parecia tão fantástico na minha cabeça, mas tenho medo de decepcionár as pessoas com minhas idéias sem sentido e irracionais. _

_Bem, um pequeno esclarecimento. Essa Bella não é uma boba, songa monga louca chorona. Ela apenas está em um lugar novo, com pessoas que não conhece em uma escola que ela jamais ouviu falar. Ela não é tão calada assim. A personalidade dela é forte e ela é centrada. Mas, ficaria meio sem sentido ela chegar no lugar e ja fazer muitos amigos. Esse Edward também, ele é apenas atencioso demais com a Bella, já que é responsabilidade dele garantir que todos os alunos estejam felizes e confortáveis. No proximo capitulo eu vou tentar abordar a personalidade da Bella, fazê-la se sobressair aos poucos, e fazer vocês conhecem um pouco do nosso Edward.O esquema dessa fanfic é assim, escrevo um capitulo e posto, escrevo outro e posto. Ou seja, vou começar o capitulo 3 e durante minhas pausas durante a semana termino-o. Posto provavelmente na sexta ou no sabado, que são dias mais calmos pra mim. Eu não quero fazer essa história longa, mas também não quero apressar os relacionamentos do personagens, porque ninguém é assim, conhece e em menos de 15 minutos já ama loucamente. Espero que tenham paciencia. _

_Qualquer coisa, digam no review. Como ainda estou escrevendo, sou capaz de mudar as coisas. Acho que é só, se é que essa nota ficou compreensivel. _

**_Devo continuar?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Quando Isabella acordou e olhou pela janela aquela manhã, ela viu um céu carregado de nuvens cinzas. Ela sabia que esse não era um indicio exato de como seu humor estaria aquele dia, mas se ela fosse apostar que alguma coisa a traria a beira de um colapso, ela teria ganhado.

Seu dia começou com 20 minutos em pé na fila do banheiro no corredor dos quartos. Quando finalmente entrou, teve a sorte de o chuveiro queimar justo quando se ensaboava. De volta ao quarto, prendeu dois dedos na porta, derrubou sua bolsa aberta na escadaria e teve café derramado sobre a saia do seu uniforme.

Ela sentiu, mais do que Alice e Victória, que o dia seria longo e irritante.

"Calma Bella, nós podemos voltar ao seu quarto para você trocar a saia. Fica tranquila." Disse Victória, alisando os ombros da morena.

"Calma é um sentimento que vai passar longe de mim hoje. O máximo que eu consigo é paciência. Um pouco dela." Disse, se levantando e caminhando a passos duros de volta ao terceiro andar. Aproveitou e passou um pouco de pomada nos dois dedos da mão esquerda. Pelo menos não foi a mão que ela escrevia, pensou.

Olhou o relógio e viu que eram 7:15, Sra Sanders lhe repreenderia pelo atraso. Trocou os sapatos de salto pelo seu par de all star e correu escada abaixo ate o segundo andar, onde as portas estavam fechadas e uma conversa baixa se sobrepunha ao silencio. Isabella bateu na porta e entrou, ganhando um olhar nada gentil da Sra. Sanders.

"Que adorável você se juntar a nós, Srta. Swan. Espero que essa tenha sido a única vez." Disse em sua voz rouca e fanhosa, ganhando um encolher de ombros de Isabella.

"É claro, eu prometo." Disse, correndo para o fundo da sala, onde jogou-se em uma cadeira e respirou fundo.

"Como eu dizia antes de sermos tão cruelmente interrompidos..." Disse Sanders, olhando para Isabella que lhe sorriu, ou tentou, saindo mais uma careta. " física quântica nada mais é do que um estudo sobre os eventos que transcorrem nas camadas atômicas e subatômicas , ou seja, o que ocorre com os átomos, elétrons, prótons, moléculas, pósitrons e outras partículas divertidas. Alguém pode me dizer quem foi que descobriu a Física Quântica?" Perguntou. E foi ai que Isabella se desligou da aula, pois intensos olhos verdes a encaravam. Ela manteve seus olhos nos de Edward Cullen, notando como ele tinha uma expressão confusa. Arqueou a sobrancelha, o que fez com que o rapaz voltasse seus olhos pra frente.

Certamente, este seria um dia e tanto.

Eram 11 da manhã e o estomago de Bella a estava deixando louca. Ela olhava o relógio o tempo todo, desejando mais do que tudo que 12 horas chegasse logo. O livro em suas mãos estava aberto em uma pagina qualquer, as letras confundindo-se diante da fome de Bella, que estava ficando tonta.

A biblioteca estaria vazia, se não fosse as 4 mesas redondas cheias no canto esquerdo. As cortinas estavam abertas e um vento fresco passava por ali, trazendo consigo o cheiro de chuva.

A Sr. Andrews lia um trecho sobre Orgulho e Preconceito, o livro preferido de Bella, mas sua atenção não estava nisso. Seus olhos estavam fixos no relógio.

"Srta Swan?" Bella volta seu rosto para o circulo e encontra os ternos olhos do professor lhe sorrindo.

"Sim?" Questiona.

"Pode, por favor nos dar sua opinião sobre o livro?" Pedi, sorrindo pela forma confusa. Ele, ao contrário dos outros professores, parecia ser o único que entendia a total confusão de Bella, sendo muitas vezes paciente com ela.

"Embora seja meu livro preferido, acredito que ambos agiram com errôneas condutas. A personalidade de Elizabeth era muito ultrajante para aquela época, e recusar a proposta de casamento do Collins foi algo desnecessário. Ele seria plenamente capaz de lhe dar conforto e salvar o nome da família, cujas duas irmãs mais novas, debutadas com 16 anos, já estavam arruinando. E Darcy, embora todas o ache maravilhoso, acredito que era muito carregado de desconfiança e desprezo, assim como Caroline, que julgava os outros a base de suas condições financeiras. Embora seja acontecido no século XIX sobre o movimento aristocrático, acredito que um pouco mais de flexibilidade não faria mal. Mas o que podemos fazer? É um livro escrito por uma garota que tinha menos de 21 anos quando o terminou." Disse, dando de ombros. Para Bella era algo fácil julgar o livro e compreendê-lo pelos lados do romance também.

"Por favor. Darcy e Elizabeth se amavam. Ela não poderia aceitar a proposta de Collins. Isso, é o mesmo de trair a si mesma." Disse Tanya Denalli, uma loira de seios fartos e olhos manchados de rímel e lápis de olho. Era filha de um importante advogado em Londres e uma das lideres de torcida do colégio. No breve julgamento de Bella, achou-a uma garota sensata, mas essa opinião viera mudando nas duas ultimas semanas de convivência.

"Eu entendo isso, Tanya. Mas não muda o fato de que Darcy era preconceituoso e Elizabeth julgava os outros baseada em primeiras impressões. Que amor é esse em que ambos os lados são egoístas e indisciplinados?" Disse Bella.

"Indisciplinados? Elizabeth era uma jovem de 21 anos, cuja irmã sofria por um homem que era amarrado aos dedinhos da irmã. A mãe dela também não era nenhuma boba não? Querendo o primeiro saco de milhas para por a mão." Sorriu para suas amigas. "Não que eu a julgue. Mais é sempre melhor."

"Então é disso que trata o livro? Sobre amor e amarras? O livro fala de julgamentos, Tanya. De preconceitos entre classes sociais. Sobre abrir mão de quem você é em prol da felicidade alheia ou não. Por mais que Darcy e Elizabeth se amassem, eles não deveriam ter ficado juntos. A diversidade de opinião de ambos mostrava que eles eram incompatíveis." Disse Bella, em pé em seu acento, encarando a loira que apenas lhe sorria de forma esnobe.

"Pra você é fácil dizer isso, Isabella. Você nunca teve nada para almejar. O problema de Elizabeth e Darcy nada mais era que eles lutando contra os próprios sentimentos. Mas claro, alguém como você jamais poderia entender o livro de uma forma que não seja afronta as classes menos favorecidas. " Terminou, se virando para o professor dando essa conversa por encerrada. Bella se sentou, pasma, encarando então a sala e vendo como todos os olhos estavam em si. Ela queria responder. Queria gritar com Tanya e encher a cara dela de verdades. Mas não aqui. Não agora. Levantando-se, pegou suas coisas e correu para fora da biblioteca, escutando seu nome sendo chamado. Ela não parou. Só quando estava fora do prédio foi que parou seus pés e caminhou para o jardim, lagrimas molhando sua face.

~~o~~

Edward encara a porta com olhos arregalados. Tanya sorria enquanto o professor tentava acalmar os alunos que começaram sua própria discussão.

"Eu entendo que isso foi excitante pra vocês, mas podemos voltar para o assunto em pauta?" Disse Sr. Andrews, seu pedido chegando a ouvidos surdos. Os olhos dele então caíram sobre Edward, que respirava fundo, tentando encontrar uma solução. Era seu trabalho no fim das contas.

Levantou-se e se pôs frente a mesa de uma garota loira, de cabelos ondulados e olhos castanhos claros. Esta o olhou sem interesse, apenas esperando.

"Leve Tanya para Sue e eu encontrarei Isabella. Faça-a com que se acalme e explique o que houve." Pediu, seus olhos alienados. A loira assentiu, levantando-se e chamando Tanya para segui-la, essa apenas dizendo que não era justo leva-la por apenas discutir um livro. Edward caminhou ate o centro das mesas e chamou a atenção dos alunos.

"A menos que todos queiram ir para a diretoria, sugiro que continuemos a aula. Tudo bem pra vocês?" Pediu, ganhando alguns sim como resposta tendo a sala inteira novamente em silencio.

Era fácil para ele acalmar os alunos. Era sempre calmo, reservado. Amigo de todos e bastante justo, os alunos tinham nele um enorme respeito, e não havia nada que ele não fosse capaz de fazer.

Correu então para fora da biblioteca e foi em busca de Isabella, não sabendo exatamente onde ela estaria. Foi ate o quarto e não a encontrou. Procurou na sala de jantar, no salão de encontros e vários outros cômodos, sem sucesso. Decidiu ver a área externa, caminhando entre o pátio, o estacionamento, a quadra de esportes e finalmente os jardins. Estava embaixo de uma grande arvore, encarando a namoradeira vazia quando a escutou.

"Veio aqui me advertir, Presidente?" A voz veio por cima e então ele levantou seus olhos, encontro Isabella sentada em um grosso galho, um livro nas mãos. Edward reconheceu como sendo Orgulho e Preconceito, viu os nós dos dedos dela vermelhos, e balançou a cabeça, antes de subir na arvore e sentar ao lado de Isabella.

"Como é se sentir um macaquinho?" Perguntou, os olhos analisando o rosto dela. Estava um pouco vermelho, os olhos também.

"Ninguém me encontraria aqui. É útil as vezes." Disse, os olhos olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para o rapaz.

"Como você se sente?" Perguntou, realmente curioso. Isabella era uma incógnita. Sempre se segurando, ele apenas esperava a hora que ela iria se soltar. Ele sabia que ela não era tão calada assim.

"Fora do lugar. Parece que não me encaixo aqui. Eu sei que este não é o meu lugar. Eu só pensei que seria capaz de me adaptar. Mas, a cada dia eu sinto que estou cada vez mais fora do eixo." Disse. Ela sentia, a cada noite, falta do orfanato. Falta de Marie e seus cookies de chocolate e um copo de leite, sentadas no sofá conversando sobre as crianças. Sentia falta da sua antiga escola, onde ninguém lhe notava a não ser seus amigos, e estes eram os melhores em fazer Bella se sentir melhor.

"Você sabe, nem sempre temos aquilo que queremos. Eu acho que apenas sobrevivemos nessa vida. Até que nossa alma surte e nos invoque a viver." Disse Edward, os olhos fechados apreciando a calmaria e o silencio do lugar. Sentia falta disso as vezes.

"E pensar que tudo por causa de um livro." Sorriu, fechando o mesmo e colocando-o dentro da bolsa.

"São diversidades de opiniões. Cada um tem o dinheiro de interpretar da forma que quer. Temos só que aceitar."

"Seria fácil se não fosse eu. Entenda. Eu adoro uma boa conversa sobre livros. Mas obrigar uma pessoa a concordar com você, isso me tira do sério." Molhou os lábios, sentindo-os ressecados. Perdera a fome e só queria ir pra casa.

"Pior que isso é ter que guardar sua opinião. Acho que todos somos seres em constantes mudanças e cheios de medos e inseguranças." Refletiu, os olhos no jardim.

"E quem é você?" Perguntou Bella, vendo como ele olhava pra tudo com afinco, e muitas vezes era pego com os pensamentos longe.

"Sou apenas um cara qualquer, perdido dentro da própria mente, indeciso entre sonhos e obrigações, querendo mais do que tudo se descobrir. Sou um cara que tenta sempre o melhor de si, mesmo não recebendo nada em troca." Disse, voltando seus olhos pra Isabella, que o encarava, os olhos insondáveis, apenas o olhando, encarando. Tentando decifra-lo. "E você? Quem é?" Perguntou.

Bella não tirou seus olhos dos dele. Quem ela era? Sentiu vontade de dizer quem era. Que era apenas uma encrenqueira, que vivera a vida toda defendendo pequenos infratores. Que tinha sonhos e medos também, mas que era covarde demais para admitir seus erros, que era fraca para admitir seu medos. Que era inimiga da própria mente, presa dentro de si mesma.

"Ainda estou tentando saber. Mas acho que você não vai gostar de conhecer." Disse apenas, finalmente voltando seus olhos para o jardim.

Um silencio confortável ficou entre os dois, que se perdiam em seus próprios pensamentos, tentando saber mais sobre si mesmo, mais sobre quem eram e quem gostariam de ser. O relógio de Edward apitou, dando 12 horas. Edward pulou da arvore, e já no chão, voltou seus olhos para Bella, que o olhava.

"Passe na diretoria depois e converse com Sue. Na enfermaria tem curativos pra esses machucados. Não machuque mais as arvores." Sorriu, ganhando de Bella as bochechas coradas e um pequeno sorriso. "E por ultimo, independente de quem você seja, não se guarde. Seja quem você é e não o que os outros esperam. Se você começar a mostrar quem é de verdade, talvez tudo dê certo aqui." Piscou e saiu de volta para o prédio, deixando uma Bella surpresa e indecisa sobre a arvore. Não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali, então a chuva caiu.

~~o~~

Quando saiu da sala de Sue, Alice esperava Bella na porta da diretoria. Com fome, ambas caminhavam pelos corredores ate a sala de jantar, Alice excitada sobre a discussão que perdera, fazendo Bella contar-lhe todos os detalhes.

"Isso é tão legal. Eu sempre soube que Tanya era uma vadia." Disse Alice, montando seu prato sobre a enorme mesa de madeira. A sala já estava quase vazia, poucos alunos restando, conversando e terminando suas sobremesas.

"Isso é algo, vindo de uma garota que tem um vídeo na internet." Disse a voz atrás de Bella, fazendo a mesma se virar e dar de cara com Tanya e Lauren.

"Você viu? Um milhão de visualizações. Eu sou praticamente uma estrela." Sorriu Alice, terminando seu prato, sem nem ao menos se virar para a loira.

"Se você diz." Voltou então seus olhos para Bella. "Eu levei uma advertência por sua causa. Sabe o que é isso?" Perguntou, mostrando uma folha branca com duas assinaturas.

"Eu levei uma também. Quer trocar?" Disse, as palavras de Edward soando em sua mente. Ele estava certo, no fim das contas. Se fosse sempre passiva as pessoas pisariam nela. E Bella não era o tipo de levava desaforo pra casa. Tanya sorriu antes de se aproximar e por uma mão no braço de Bella.

"Escute-me com atenção, Querida..." Mas não pode continuar.

"Não. Escute você. Primeiro, não encoste em mim. Nunca, jamais." Disse, tirando a mão de Tanya sobre si. "E segundo. Tanto quando eu sei que você é uma megera, eu também sei que você é uma mulher educada, que sabe se comportar. Então façamos o seguinte. Você não fala comigo e eu não falo com você. Pode ser?" Pediu, os olhos fixos na figura loira a sua frente.

"Você acha que pode falar comigo assim? Você sabe quem eu sou?" Perguntou, sorrindo junto de Lauren.

"Eu sei exatamente quem você é e quem você acha que é. Você desfila por esses corredores como se fosse a rainha em um castelo de diamantes. Você pode ser a princesa na sua casa, Tanya, mas aqui você é como todo mundo. Eu sei que meus padrões financeiros jamais poderiam pagar o taxy até aqui, e isso enoja você. Mas enquanto sua conta bancaria é gorda, eu tenho uma coisa que seu dinheiro jamais vai comprar. Carater. Então, eu sei quem você é. Você é exatamente o que o teu dinheiro te faz. Enquanto isso for mais importante na sua vida, sua evolução vai ser tão primitiva que a próxima geração dos macacos morderiam a sua bunda." Respondeu, virando-se e terminando seu prato.

"Isso ainda não terminou." Disse Tanya, saindo furiosa do salão, com Lauren a tiracolo, deixando para trás uma Bella nervosa e uma Alice risonha.

"Você sabe..." Começou a Alice, fazendo os olhos de Bella se voltarem para ela. Encontrou a amiga sorrindo e quicando no lugar. "Isso foi muito divertido." E então as duas começaram a rir, e Bella sentiu que finalmente tinha dado um passo certo desde que entrara naquela escola.

* * *

**Oiie. *(^.^)* Como estão? Espero que bem. Capitulo curtinho né? Queria pedir desculpas por não dar pra eu revisar o capitulo, podem ter alguns erros. É que estou de mudança e estou sem tempo (chora). Mas eei, eu quero que vocês comentem! Vocês precisam me dizer o que estão achando dessa insanidade que eu chamo de estória. As coisas só acontecem na minha mente. Eu não sei, eu sinto que não explorei o Edward como eu queria, mas eu não conseguia tirar a personalidade da Bella da cabeça. Mas sim, ele é bem reflexivo e pensante e aaah, vocês vão gostar dele.**

**COMENTEM ! Isso me estimula e me encoraja. Ok? Posso contar com vocês? Yaah! Até sexta que vem. Beijocas. **


	4. Chapter 4

Quando Edward abriu os olhos naquela manhã de sábado, tudo o que ele pensou foi que finalmente ele iria para casa depois de longos dois meses. Já se fazia 8 finais de semana em que passava trancado no colégio, adiantando seus estudos e leituras e tratando dos assuntos cabíveis ao presidente estudantil.

Estava cansado, extasiado, mas ainda assim se sentia realizado. Ele adorava a sensação de responsabilidades cumpridas, deveres e metas encaminhados. Era o líder de um mundo livre sua mãe sempre dizia.

Naquele momento em frente ao espelho do singelo quarto bem arrumado, ele tentava sem sucesso obter um bom desempenho de seus fios de cabelo rebeldes. Mas, de nada adiantava. Aquele monte de fios não obedeciam, insistiam em manter-se bagunçados e revoltos. Seu telefone tocou em eu bolso traseiro.

"Sim?" Atendeu, sem mesmo olhar, ainda concentrado no espelho.

"Edward, sou eu." Disse uma voz masculina e autoritária no telefone. Checando o relógio, pegou sua carteira sobre a mesa, esquecendo-se dos fios acobreados e se retirou do quarto, telefone na orelha.

"Olá pai. Já estou saindo, não vou demorar." Disse.

"É sobre isso que preciso falar. Desculpe filho, mas você não poderá ir para casa." Disse seu pai, soando nem um pouco sentido.

"Outra vez? O que houve de importante agora?" Mais importante que eu, quis dizer.

"Tenho uma viagem de ultima hora para Hong Kong, sinto muito. Surgiu agora, não posso adia-la." Respondeu, falando com alguns empregados ao mesmo tempo.

"E minha mãe, não esta em casa?" Perguntou Edward, retardando seus passos ate parar no fim da escada e sentar-se.

"Está em uma excursão em museus na Grécia. E Elizabeth ficou na França, tinha ensaio para a companhia de balé. Eu realmente sinto muito." Pediu Carlisle.

"É claro que sente." Disse Edward, e então desligou. Não era nenhuma surpresa para ele. Era sempre assim. Sempre algo mais importante.

Ele se perguntava porque sempre esperava algo. Porque sempre ficava na torcida de que fosse diferente. De que fosse alguém, mas não. Eram sempre reuniões e viagens surpresas. Presente enviados pelo correio como forma de desculpa. Sentia falta de casa, de Elizabeth, de Esme. Sentia falta de Bugsy, seu golden retriever folgado e preguiçoso. Sua unica companhia.

Ele queria um pouco de paz. Queria um pouco de amor. E principalmente, queria sua independencia. Estava cansado.

Levantou-se e foi para fora do prédio, encontrando um céu limpo e um ar fresco. Respirou fundo e olhando ao redor, enchergou-a. Tinha um livro no colo, os pés calçados em um par branco de all star, uma camisa preta e um short jeans. No rosto, óculos preto de armações grossas. Sorriu e caminhou em sua direção, que se assustou quando ele sentou ao seu lado.

"Desculpe, não queria assustar você." Disse, sorrindo.

"Silencioso como um gato em direção a presa." Disse Bella, colocando um papel entre as folhas antes de fechar o livro, abraçando suas pernas sobre o banco de madeira. Ela o olhou, os cabelos bagunçados e embora sorrisse, viu que seus olhos estavam tristes. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou.

"Está assim tão na cara?" Questionou Edward, abaixando a cabeça e encarando suas mãos. Bella hesitou antes de responder.

"Um sofredor reconhece a dor nos olhos de outro sofredor." Se imitou dizer. Edward sabia disso. Lembrou-se de um tempo atrás, quando era um garoto feliz e cheio de vida, que realmente tinha gosto por tudo. A vida era apenas a calçada para o futuro.

"É o de sempre. Pai abandona filho, abandona esposa, abandona tudo. Sempre acontece." Disse, voltando seus olhos para ela, que o encarava de forma terna. Bella deu de ombros.

"Não tenho pais, nunca vou passar por isso." Disse com disfarçada amargura. Edward percebeu, mas preferiu não comentar.

"Porque esta aqui esse final de semana?" Perguntou.

"Alice e Victoria foram para um final de semana de spa e baladas. Não faz meu estilo. Por mais insistente que Alice possa ser, prefiro ficar com as irmãs Bronte." Disse Bella, levantando o livro para Edward. O morro dos ventos uivantes já vira dias melhores, pensou Edward encarando a capa gasta. "E você? Ah perdão, abandonado pelo pai." Disse, baixando os olhos. Ele apenas assentiu.

Ficaram em silencio, lado a lado, ambos pensando em seus pais e na ausência deles, em suas próprias insignificâncias e ali, embora todo ao redor dissesse ao contrário, Bella viu que eram todos iguais. Esquecidos pelo pai, abandonados pela mãe, sem família, sem amor. Apenas eles mesmos em todos os dias, seguindo a vida sem rumo, sem caminho, a procura de algo que fizesse sentido.

Edward se levantou e pegou Bella pela mão, sentindo uma pequena fagulha de calor percorrer seu braço e puxou-a para fora do colégio.

"Onde estamos indo?" Perguntou Bella, tentando controlar o impulso de xingá-lo.

"Não quero ficar preso aqui glorificando a desgraça do meu proprio sentimentalismo. E como ficar sozinho é ruim, você vem comigo." Disse, indo para o estacionamento.

"Eu não disse que aceitava sair com você." Disse Bella, braços cruzados em frente ao portão.

"Você não tem escolha. Ou saímos ou ficarei no seu pé o resto do dia e todo o amanhã, ate eu me sentir melhor. Você ainda não conhece a cidade e eu serei seu guia turistico. Então, por favor madame, me acompanhe para um glorioso sabado na minha companhia ilustre." Disse, sorrindo para ela, todos os dentes amostra, duas ruguinhas ao redor dos olhos, uma covinha na bochecha. Olhando para ele, Bella viu um menino abraçando um pequeno fio de felicidade, assim como ela e não pode nega-lo. Sorrindo, voltou ao lado de Edward, sentando-se no banco do volvo prata dele e saindo pela primeira vez daquelas paredes, mesmo que apenas para a felicidade dele. Ela não ganharia nada, e nem mudaria nada em sua vida, mas por hoje, podia fazer algo diferente.

O dia passou-se com Edward ensinando a Bella os costumes dos habitante da pequena Berk, como era chamado o condado de Berkshire. Enquanto ele flava, Bella apegava-se ao sotaque do rapaz, um inglês bastante forte e puxado, bem diferente do inglês americano. Visitaram o Castelo de Windsor, o que deu a Bella uma pequena epifania. Ela imaginou-se ali, em vestido rodados e uma coroa. Edward riu quando ela disse que na próxima reencarnação seria uma princesa. Super possível pensou. Visitaram o teatro, que infelizmente não apresentava nenhuma peça naquela hora. Bella estava maravilhada com a beleza simples a cidade, que descobrira se chamar Windsor.

Já era inicio de noite quando chegaram a ponte de Windsor, que passava em cima do rio Tamisa. Com um céu estrelado e um tempo fresco, a noite abraçava Bella e a lua iluminava uma cidade encantada, pessoas excêntricas e Edward, que por mais que tivesse tido um dia divertido, ainda se sentia um jovem perdido, abandonado e sozinho.

"O que você quer ser quando crescer?" Se viu perguntando a Bella, que admirando a vista através da ponte, não precisou pensar para responder.

"Quero ser alguém que possa dar amor. Alguém que nunca vai abandonar alguém. Quero ser capaz de fazer o bem e salvar alguém." Disse, sorrindo.

"E como pretende fazer isso?" Perguntou. Bella voltou seus olhos pra ele.

"Eu não sei. Embora, tudo o que eu mais quero, é abrir um orfanato, mas não qualquer um. Quero dar aulas de pintura, de arte, música e dança. Quero que eles vejam que mesmo que tenham sido abandonados, que há sempre algo que vale a pena. Que mesmo na dor, existe algo de bonito, só precisa saber encontrar e trazê-lo a vida. Quero que eles vejam que para todos, para todo mundo, existe esperança." Disse. Edward apena a olhou, incrédulo.

"Você acredita nisso?" Perguntou. Bella se aproximou, e levou a mão a face dele, tocando-lhe a bochecha.

"Você não? Não importa quão triste sejam as estórias, nós somos responsáveis por aquilo que desejamos sentir e fazer. Tudo que nos envolve, é uma escolha nossa. E por mais cruel que o mundo seja, eu preferido acreditar." Respondeu, antes de se virar e voltar a olhar o rio.

Ele não disse nada. Apenas ficou ali, vendo aquela figura pequena, que nem mesmo o conhecia, mas que, de algum jeito, sem saber ou querer, parecia lhe entender tão bem.

Não sabiam quanto tempo ficaram ali, parados, mas quando as luzes da cidade começaram a se apagar, voltaram para o colégio, vendo as pessoas se recolherem em seus aconchegos.

As vezes Edward olhava para Bella, que tinha os olhos voltados para fora da janela, absorvendo tudo a sua volta. Ele queria saber o que se passava na cabeça dela, o que ela estava pensando. Mas por hoje bastava. Por hoje, já tivera o bastante.

Quando chegaram ao colégio, Bella estava vestindo o casaco de Edward e sorriu para ele.

"Obrigada por me mostrar a cidade e por me tirar daqui de dentro." Agradeceu, entregando-lhe a blusa. Ele a pegou.

"Eu quem te agradeço por tudo." Disse. Bella o olhou confusa. "Por me ouvir e por me fazer ver que todos tem problemas, mas que precisamos encontrar maneiras de revertê-los, ou com suas próprias palavras, tirar algo deles."

"Sempre que precisar, capitão." Bateu continência, antes de subir as escadas. Edward ja tinha virado as costas quando Bella o chamou. "Você está bem?"

Com os olhos naquela fugira pequena, que voltaria para o quarto e ficaria lá, para sempre se pudesse, ele teve um desejo de abraçá-la, mas se segurou em seu lugar. "Melhor impossível." Disse, dando as costas novamente.

Por mais doloroso que fosse, Edward ainda tinha alguém para quem ligar nos fins de semana. Lembrou das palavras de Bella de mais cedo. "_Não tenho pais, nunca vou passar por isso." _E naquele momento, ele entendeu que, sua liberdade nada mais era de suas próprias correntes. Esperando-se sempre algo dos outros, sem nunca correr atrás. Preso em sua própria ignorância, buscando em pessoas desmerecedoras aquilo que ele mais queria dar. Amor. Porque, não importa o quão sozinho ele fosse, ou o quão abandonado ele pudesse ser, ele tinha a chance de fazer diferente. Ele tinha escolhas, apenas não estava sabendo ordená-las.

Ele não sabia o que era aquela fagulha que sentiu em seu peito mais tarde, mas sabia que tinha a ver com aquela garota e seus intensos e tristes olhos castanhos. Ela queria fazer a diferença e ele, bem, Edward só queria ser parte de algo maior. Algo que pudesse envolvê-lo por inteiro, que pudesse fazê-lo transbordar e sentir, que finalmente, era parte de algo, era algo que valia a pena o gesto de atenção. Ele só queria amor, ele só queria amar.

* * *

**Olá! Não me matem. Eu sei que o capitulo demorou e isso é imperdoável, mas eu mudei de casa e até a internet instalar foi tempo. Pra ajudar, se aproximando do final do ano, vai inaugurar outra loja, então eu trabalhando em dobro. Desculpem /3 Juro juradinho que vou evitar o máximo que isso se repita. Me digam o que acharam, por favor. Ok? Okay. Beijinhos!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah, eu preciso de uma pausa." Disse a voz estridente de Alice, fazendo uma senhora baixinha lhe virar um olhar severo. "Desculpa." Sussurrou.

"Não faz meia hora que você foi ao banheiro, Alice. Nós precisamos terminar isso." Disse Bella, sem nem ao menos tirar os olhos do caderno.

"Qual é Bella, faz quatro horas que estamos aqui. Minha bunda está começando a doer." Queixou-se Alice, levantando-se e esticando as pernas. Sua camisa branca já estava pra fora da saia e a gravata amarrada ao redor da cabeça.

"Quanto mais cedo terminarmos isso, mais cedo você poderá descansar. Falta pouco." Respondeu Bella, levantando-se e indo até uma enorme estante, alcançando um grosso livro e juntando-o aos espalhados na mesa de mogno.

"Eu juro que se eu não sair agora, não a perdoarei." Alice cruzou os braços e bateu seus pés. Bella voltou seus olhos para a amiga, vendo como os olhos estavam vermelhos. Olhando o relogio, viu que já eram 17 horas e decidiu que até ela precisava de uma pausa.

"Ok, 20 minutos e então terminamos o que pudermos." Respondeu, respirando fundo e levantando-se.

"Graças a Deus." Disse Victória, levando as mãos rosto limpando o suor invisivel.

Juntas caminharam para fora da biblioteca abarrotada de alunos. O tempo estava fechado em Berkshire, já se fazia uma semana que chovia todos os dias, mas hoje nenhuma gota havia caido ainda. Isso fez com que as meninas se animassem para sentar-se ao jardim. Com uma chicará de chá em suas mãos, caminharam pelo pátio até se sentarem em uma namoradeira, com flores amarelas e rosas em toda a sua madeira clarinha e brilhosa.

Ficaram em silencio, olhando para os funcionários daquele colégio correndo em seus sapatos antiderrapantes carregando tranqueiras.

"Por que essa correria toda?" Perguntou Bella, levando o chá aos lábios, grata por não estar quente demais a ponto de lhe queimar a língua.

"É a preparação do baile de recepção a bolsistas. Neste fim de semana, a escola realiza uma grande cerimonia de boas vindas, seguido de um almoço. Então os bolsistas ficam isolados em seus quartos e as 20:00 horas o salão principal é recheado de smokins e vestidos de festa. É tão lindo." Respondeu Alice, seu olhar longe e um sorriso nos lábios, já pensando em seu vestido perfeito.

"Pomposo. Mas não fui informada sobre isso." Disse Bella, pensando. Era uma bolsista, seria adequado se fosse avisada. Mas não fora. Sue não comentara nada com ela sobre isso.

"É estranho na verdade." Interrompeu Victória. Os olhos de Bella e Alice voltaram-se para a ruiva. " Você entrou quase dois meses antes. Me faz pensar que, ou você é super dotada ou algo está errado." Concluiu.

"Como assim errado?" Perguntou Bella.

"Ela tem razão. Nós nunca recebemos um bolsista fora de temporada. E há tão poucos em nossa escola. Entram cerca de 4 ou cinco bolsistas por ano." Disse Alice. Olhou então para Bella, os olhos divertidos. "Qual seu crime, pequena infratora? De quem você está fugindo?"

Bella manteve seus olhos nos da morena, sua expressão nem um pouco divertida.

"Muito engraçado. A pausa acabou. Vamos terminar que eu quero tomar um banho e me aquecer antes do jantar." Com resmungos das meninas, seguiram novamente para a biblioteca.

~~oo~~

Edward terminava alguns relatorios e balancetes quando ouviu uma batida em sua porta. Sem tirar os olhos do computador, pediu que entrasse.

"Está ocupado, Querido?" Perguntou a voz doce de Sue, colocando apenas a cabeça dentro da pequena sala. Edward levantou seus olhos e sorriu.

"Estou terminando, diretora. Pode entrar." Disse, colocando seu computador de lado e esperando a mulher se sentar.

"Como estão as coisas por aqui?" Perguntou Sue.

"Estão ótimas, Sue. Esse mês as verbas realmente foram um estouro. Tirando o pequeno acidente com o ar condicionado da sala de video, nosso caixa esta batendo direitinho." Sorriu orgulhoso, encaminhando alguns papeis para a diretora. Sue os olhou atentamente, orgulhosa do trabalho de Edward.

"Isso é ótimo, Edward. Espero que com isso, possamos melhorar alguns pontos e não sei, trazer algumas novas atividades para os alunos." Refletiu.

"Sim, eu estive pensando nisso. Mas, vou esperar os bolsistas se enteirarem e então vou fazer uma reunião com os representantes de turma, e ver o que eles preferem. É mais facíl assim." Disse, voltando os olhos para o computador.

"Falando em bolsistas, como esta Isabella?" Perguntou, fazendo Edward voltar seus olhos para ela.

"Esta bem. Sua adaptaação esta correndo melhor do que pensavámos. Suas notas estão perfeitas, e depois do pequeno incidente com Tânya, ela não teve mais problemas." Respondeu.

"Isso é maravilhoso. Eu preciso que me mantenha informada sobre ela." Pediu, levantando-se e caminhando para fora da sala, voltando a seus assuntos.

Edward levou mais alguns minutos antes de imprimir o restante dos documentos e deixar a sala. Queria fazer perguntas para Sue, mas optou manter-se envolvido em suas próprias coisas. Se fosse algo que deveria fazer, Sue teria lhe contado.

Caminhou entre os corredores, passos calmos, pasta em mãos. Encontrou-se com Emmett no caminho e juntos foram ate o refeitório, que encontrava-se lotado.

"Eu ainda acho que você deveria ir para o baile esse fim de semana." Dizia Emmett, escolhendo o que colocar em seu prato.

"Eu já disse, depois da reunião, vou para casa. Preciso resolver alguns problemas na capital." Responderá, servindo-se de um copo de suco.

"Quais problemas teriam um rapaz de 18 anos?" Perguntou Emmett, caminhando até uma mesa com o time de fotball.

"Problemas que qualquer Cullen teria." Respondeu, caminhando rumo a mesa junto de Emmett. Passaram o jantar discutindo sobre as verbas para o time da escola, Emmett lançando algumas alfinetadas ao time e Edward absorto em seus problemas e suas preocupações. Quando finalmente saiu da sala de jantar, caminhou ate a biblioteca afim de terminar seu trabalho se sociologia. Estava distraido entre as prateleiras quando escutou um baque no chão seguido de um gemido e um palavrão.

Caminhou entre as estantes, finalmente encontrando Bella agachada no chão, recolhendo alguns livros.

"Tendo problemas, srta?" Pergntou, agachando-se ao lado dela, que assustou-se, derrubando os livros novamente. Sorriu, as bochechas coradas de vergonha.

"Quando eu não estou envolvida em algum?" Perguntou, os olhos divertidos encarando as orbes verdes do rapaz. Edward se levantou e ajudou Bella, suas mãos unindo-se e separando-se rapidamente.

"Desculpe." Pediu, envergonhado. Ficaram em silêncio, Bella colocando os livros de volta nas prateleiras. Sentia sua mão e suas bochechas quentes, e um pouco de vergonha de olhar para Edward. "Então, o que estava procurando?" Perguntou.

Bella levou alguns segundos antes de se reestabelecer.

"Tentando pegar, na verdade. Mas como pode ver, sou muito alta." Disse, sinalizando ao longo de seu corpo com a mão. Apontou o livro e Edward pegou para ela.

"O que faz aqui?" Perguntou Edward, caminhando com ela ate uma mesa abaixo de um lustre.

"Tentando terminar um trabalho de história. Alice e Victória arriaram, e como eu não tinha nada mais interessante, vim pra cá. E você?"

"Bem, eu tinha que terminar um trabalho de sociologia, então acho que vou me juntar a você." Disse, ganhando um sorriso de Bella. Ficaram sentados lado a lado, as vezes conversando trivialidades, ora tirando dúvidas. Quando estavam esgotados, ficaram apenas conversando, disputando curiosidades, sem nem ver o tempo passar.

Bella gostava de conversar com Edward. Sentia-se confortável na presença dele, diferente de como sentia-se com qualquer outro garoto. Tinha vontade de conhecê-lo, saber mais sobre ele e gostava do som da sua voz.

Já Edward, se via perdido nos olhos castanhos da morena. Achava-a linda, isso era verdade, mas achava-a tão inteligente. Adorava ouvi-la falar sobre o orfanato em que vivera e sobre seus antigos amigos.

Depois que foram ao shopping juntos,cerca de duas semanas atrás, sempre que podiam paravam para conversar. Ambos gostavam da companhia um do outro, e não tentavam impressionar com histórias mal contadas. Seus tempos juntos eram raros, mas era confortável, como se fosse assim que devesse ser.

~~oo~~

Eram quase 11 horas quando Bella se recolheu. Subindo as escadas, nos braços trazia alguns livros e seu inseparável caderno. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo torto, na face os óculos de leitura. Sentindo o cansaço consumi-la aos poucos, virou no terceiro andar, abrindo com dificuldade a porta do seu quarto e despejando os livros sobre a mesinha. Caminhou ate o guarda roupa e trocou seu uniforme por uma conforavel camisa e uma calça de moletom. Calçou meias e caminhou ate sua cama, encontrando uma grande caixa lilás com um lindo laço de cetim.

Curiosa, sentou-se na cama, pegando a caixa no colo, vendo um pequeno cartão branco endereçado a ela.

Franziu o cenho, cuidadosamente retirando o laço e abrindo a caixa. O que tinha dentro tirou-lhe o folego. Entre folhas de seda, com longo e maravilhoso vestido de baile de mostrava, seus detalhes delicados e refinados, de uma beleza magistral.

Colocando-o de lado, procurou por mais um cartão, sem sucesso. Revirou a caixa, e nada. Apenas um cartão branco, com seu nome escrito e nada mais. Não havia remetente.

Colocou-o dentro da caixa novamente, e sorrateiramente saiu do quarto, caminhando ate a segunda porta do corredor. Bateu três vezes, antes da luz se acender e a porta ser aberta.

O cabelos de Alice estavam bagunçados, seu rosto com algum tipo de produto branco. Sem palavras, Bella entrou e sentou-se na cama.

"O que houve?" Alice perguntou. Bella levantou-se e mostrou-lhe o vestido.

"Foi você quem me deu isso?" Perguntou. Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram e suas mãos tomaram o vestido de Bella.

"É maravilhoso!" Disse, seus olhos registrando cada detalhe do vestido. Bella contou até dez impaciente, ouvindo todos os elogios que Alice poderia inventar.

"Alice, presta atenção." Pediu, estalando os dedos em frente ao rosto da amiga.

"Desculpa, Bella. O que você perguntou?"

"Perguntei se foi você quem me deu esse vestido." Disse.

"Oh, não. Eu nem mesmo sai para comprar o meu." Disse, colocando o vestido novamente na caixa.

"Será que foi Victória?" Perguntou. Bella nunca recebera um presente. Ainda mais algo tão fino e elegante assim. Ela não sabia se devia aceitar.

"Acho díficil. Nós sempre vamos juntas comprar nossos vestidos. Você não sabe quem te deu?" Perguntou.

Bella negou com a cabeça. Sua mente trabalhava a mil por hora, pensando em quem poderia lhe dar algo assim. Marie não tinha condições de comprar algo desse porte. E, não tinha ninguém que teria motivo de comprar-lhe algo.

"Só veio um cartão com meu nome." Respondeu, sentando-se ao lado de Alice, o vestido entre as duas.

"E agora?" Perguntou Alice, os olhos em Bella.

"Não sei. Eu sinceramente não sei." Respondeu, os olhos encarando a parede, sem saber o que pensar.

* * *

**Olá, como estão? Espero que bem. Dessa vez eu demorei pra postar porque estava considerando se postava ou não. Entendam, eu sou grata pelos reviews, os follows, por tudo. Mas, vocês não comentam, e isso me deixa insegura. Eu preciso saber o que vocês estão achando, pra que eu possa melhorar, entendem? Espero que sim. Boa noite! **


	6. Chapter 6

Já fazia algum tempo que o despertador havia tocado anunciando 6 da manhã. Deitada em sua cama, Bella ainda podia ouvir movimento no corredor. Passos apressados e conversas animadas sobre vestidos e penteados. Bella gemeu em frustração.

Alice estaria ali a qualquer minuto, batendo em sua porta e tentando arrastá-la para se arrumar. Bella não estava afim. Virou-se na cama e encarou a porta do seu armário, o longo vestido pendurado na mesma apenas encarando-a de volta. Bella havia questionado Edward sobre o vestido, apenas por insistência de Alice, mas não havia sido ele quem lhe dera. Suspirou novamente.

Hoje era o dia do baile e Bella não tinha um pingo de vontade de ir. Alice, é claro, não havia visto problema no vestido, querendo que a amiga usasse-o no baile. Mas Bella não estava convicta dessa ideia. Não era uma garota que recebia presentes com frequência, muito menos presentes caros.

Inquieta, levantou-se da cama e pegou um par de roupas e um tenis, jogando sua toalha nos braços. Ficar na cama se remoendo não faria o responsável do vestido aparecer. Tomou um banho rápido, agradecendo pelo banheiro estar praticamente vazio. O vapor no box acalmou seus nervos, fazendo Bella relaxar. Uma música qualquer dançava em sua mente, apenas a melodia suave. Isso sempre vinha a sua mente, dançando sobre seus pensamentos. Isso sempre trazia a Bella uma paz de espirito.

Escovou seus dentes e usou o banheiro, voltando logo a seu quarto. Penteou os cabelos e deixou-os soltos sobre seus ombros. Se olhou no pequeno espelho e notou alguns círculos escuros nos olhos. Por mais que não tivesse pregado os olhos durante a noite, não sentia o sono lhe chamando. Uma batida na porta e ela já estava fora, na companhia de Alice e Victoria.

"Então, o que acham de irmos as compras?" Perguntou Alice, sua voz animada ecoando pelo corredor agora vazio.

"Você já não comprou seu vestido?" Perguntou Bella. Ela lembrava de Alice e Victoria terem feito alguns telefonemas e dentro de poucas horas o quarto de Alice estava cheio de araras de roupas e pessoas sofisticadas em seus smartphones anotando e encomendando tudo o que as garotas queriam.

"Sim, mas apenas por diversão. Victoria marcou seu cabeleireiro para as 15 horas, o que nos deixa com a manhã toda livre." Disse feliz.

Bella não respondeu, apenas prendeu seus pensamentos em torno do vestido e de suas perguntas sem respostas, da qual ela tinha medo de expressá-las. Seria errado questionar tudo? Ela queria respostas, mas tinha medo delas.

O dia de Bella passou-se assim, presa dentro de si mesma, sem muitas palavras e sorrisos. Depois de um tempo, Alice e Victoria desistiram de tentar arrastá-la para o shopping, e apenas prometeram que lhe trariam uma lembrancinha. Livre delas, Bella se trancou em seu quarto e ficou lá, olhos colados no vestido.

~~xx~~

As ruas estavam movimentadas. Edward caminhava com passos apressados pela calçada, olhos volta e meia olhavam o relogio em seu pulso esquerdo. Os cabelos estavam na mesma desordem de sempre, e na mão direita trazia consigo uma pasta em tom mostarda selada e carimbada.

Atravessou a rua e entrou em um pequeno restaurante. As paredes em tom pasteis eram decoradas com quadros e citações famosas. Ele anunciou seu nome na recepção e logo foi levado a sua mesa. Pediu apenas uma água com gás e manteve-se apenas observando o local, até que avistou uma senhora de meia idade caminhar ao seu encontro. Levantou-se quando ela se aproximou, e esperou que ela se ajeitasse para que voltasse a se sentar.

Fizeram seus pedidos e então a garçonete os deixou a sós.

Ficaram em um silêncio desconfortável, ate que a senhora o quebrou.

"Conseguiu tudo o que eu lhe pedi?" Perguntou, em um sotaque americano carregado. Os olhos verdes da senhora estavam escondidos atrás de um par de oculos escuros, os cabelos castanhos presos em um coque sofisticado, alguns fios brancos começando a aparecer em sua raiz.

"Tudo o que eu pude." Respondeu Edward, agradecendo quando a garçonete trouxe-lhes seu almoço. "Mas ainda não entendo como isso poderá nos ajudar, Elizabeth." Disse.

A senhora estendeu seu guardanapo e ajeitou seus talheres. Sorrindo, tirou os óculos e encarou os de Edward.

"Não se preocupe, Querido. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é orquestrar. Do show cuido eu." Então, tomou a mão do rapaz na sua. "E já lhe disse para não me chamar de Elizabeth. Eu sou sua avó, não sua advogada."

~~xx~~

A calma de Bella terminou quando eram 17 horas. Ela desceu para a sala de jantar para procurar algo para comer, e encontrou o espaço todo decorado e abarrotado de pessoas trabalhando.

Com cuidado para não pisar em fios ou bater seu corpo com alguém, caminhou até os fundos, entrando por uma porta lateral e encontrando as mulheres da cozinha todas em um uniforme branco trabalhando fervorosamente. Entre essas mulheres, encontrava-se Sue em uma calça jeans preto, tenis de corrida e uma camisa polo branca. Os olhos dela voltaram-se para Bella.

"Oh, Querida, o que faz nesta bagunça?'' Perguntou, indo em direção a morena.

"Vinha comer algo, mas não acho que seja uma bela decisão.'' Respondeu, sorrindo com toda a bagunça. Sue sorriu-lhe e abriu uma geladeira. Tirou um grande pedaço de bolo e alcançou um garfo.

"Venha, vamos fugir dessa baderna." Disse Sue, arrastando Bella para fora da cozinha. Acabaram sentando-se na escada, Bella cutucando o bolo enquanto Sue suspirava olhando ao redor. "Você me parece distante por esses dias, Querida. Um pouco desligada."

Bella encarou a diretora, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Como ela saberia como Bella estava, se Sue quase nunca saia de sua sala. "Eu sei de tudo que acontece no meu colégio." Ela disse apenas.

Bella manteve-se quieta. Os olhos no bolo, levou um pequeno pedaço aos lábios, não sabia o que dizer.

"Eu tinha uma filha." Disse Sue de repente. Bella olhou pra ela. "Seu nome era Leah. Nós não eramos muito unidas. Ela estudava aqui, mas ainda assim quase não conversávamos. Ela era uma boa garota. Altruísta, bondosa, solidária, harmoniosa. Era leal. Até que ela conheceu algumas amigas. Então, ela mudou. Começou a se rebelar contra o mundo e todos. Começou a beber. Um dia, entrei em seu quarto e ela rasgava todas as suas roupas. Nós brigamos, dissemos coisas que nenhuma merecia ouvir. Ela partiu naquela noite."

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Bella, a voz baixa.

"Eu não sei. Ela nunca mais voltou. Suas coisas desapareceram, ela apenas partiu. Eu contatei advogados e investigadores, mas nunca tive noticias dela. Já se fazem 6 anos. Você vê, ela era uma garota que tinha tudo, menos uma mãe para estar presente."

"Ela era ingrata." Disse Bella. Ela podia ver como isso doía em Sue, e ela acreditava que a culpa era dela, mas a garota nunca fora feliz ali. Ela só buscava um motivo para partir.

"Cada um vê um lado da moeda, Bella. O que eu quero dizer é que, as vezes, ficar sozinho pode ser pior. Aqui, diferente daquele orfanato, você tem a chance de fazer diferente. Aqui não tem problemas para te preocupar. Você pode começar outra vez." Disse Sue.

"Sim, como se apenas o fato de sair do lixo fosse te tornar alguém novo. A sujeira continua por baixo das unhas. Mesmo após o banho." Disse apenas, terminando de comer o bolo. Sue pegou a mão de Bella e encarou as unhas da garota, roídas e limpinhas.

"Então é hora de fazer uma limpeza. Pense nisso." Sue sorriu e se levantou. Já estava quase virando o corredor quando voltou seus olhos para Bella, ainda na escada. "Você vai usar o vestido essa noite?"

Bella levantou os olhos para Sue e a encarou de boca aberta.

"Como? Oque?" Balbuciou.

Sue sorriu "Eu sei de tudo, lembra?" Bella manteve os olhos na mulher, a boca aberta. "Considere um presente. Ele vai ficar bem em você." Disse, e então voltou ao trabalho, deixando uma Bella confusa e surpresa sentada aos pés da escada.

Quando Bella voltou para seu quarto, encontrou Alice e Victoria batendo na porta do mesmo alegremente.

"Onde você estava?" Questionou Victória, os braços cobertos de maletas pratas e bolsas térmicas.

"Comendo." Respondeu Bella, abrindo a porta e deixando as garotas entrarem e esvaziarem seus braços carregados.

"Bem, então vamos nos aprontar porque o jantar logo vai começar." Anunciou Victória, abrindo as maletas e transformando o quarto em um pequeno spa.

Arrumaram os cabelos, maquiaram seus rostos, e entre a bagunça que o quarto de Bella havia se tornado, as conversas sobre rapazes e beijos enfeitavam o ambiente.

"Não vai me dizer que você nunca beijou um cara?" Questionou Victoria, pintando os lábios em um vermelho escarlate enquanto olhava Bella pelo espelho.

"É claro que eu já beijei, Vic. Acha que sou tão monga a este ponto? Eu só não vejo a necessidade de preencher cada momento do dia com uma boca diferente. Tem que ter sentimento." Respondeu, sentada na cama foleando uma revista. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque sofisticado, alguns fios soltos.

"Eu concordo. E esse sentimento chama-se tesão." Respondeu sorrindo animada, dando o espelho para Alice.

"Eu só acho que ficar sempre sozinha não é uma opção. Mas, eu ainda espero pelo momento que alguém vai aparecer e vai roubar meu coração." Disse Alice, sonhadora pensando em um beijo que fizesse seu pé se erguer e seu coração acelerar.

"O tal do amor." Victoria.

Bella sorriu, não mais surpresa. Ela só não entendia como se encaixa tão bem naquele grupo.

"Bem, agora que estamos todas prontas, vamos descer." Alice bateu palmas e abriu a porta do quarto de Bella, as três saindo pelo corredor rumo ao salão principal. "Não se esqueçam, assim que o jantar for encerrado, temos apenas 20 minutos para entrarmos em nossos trajes de noite."

"Eu pensei que iriamos descer pro jantar e a apresentação já prontas." Disse Bella confusa enquanto descia as escadas.

"E correr o risco de sujarmos nossos belos vestidos? Oh Bella, você é tão ingênua." Disse Victoria.

Terminaram o caminho ate o salão, onde os alunos se sentavam e conversavam. Não tardou para Sue tomar um microfone e anunciar os bolsistas, que no total eram apenas 5, e mais um aluno transferido de uma escola interna, cuja transferência havia sido feita de ultima hora. O mesmo, de cabelos castanhos claros, vestido uma calça jeans e uma camisa social verde olhava todo o salão, como se estivesse perdido. Quando Sue terminou, ele desceu junto com os alunos e ficou encostado em um canto, sozinho.

Bella sentiu pena do rapaz, imaginando se ele se sentia fora de lugar como ela se sentira quando chegou ali. Cogitava a ideia de ir falar com ele, mas logo Sue se aproximou e juntos, eles saíram pela porta conversando animadamente.

''Meninas, vamos comer.'' Chamou Victoria. Bella assentiu, os olhos nas costas do rapaz.

~~xx~~

"Você realmente acha que isso é adequado?" Edward ouviu Emmett falar sobre sua roupa outra vez. Havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes ouvira o amigo falar de tal roupa e de certa garota que queria impressionar. "Não é um pouco demais?"

"Por Deus Emmett, você parece um maricas falando." Edward rosnou, levantando seus olhos do livro que lia e encarando o idiota. Emmett vestia um terno preto bem alinhado, calças pretas sociais e uma camisa vinho de botões pretos. Os cabelos estavam bem penteados, e um lenço no bolso do terno. Sapatos pretos e sociais nos pés. Edward enrugou o nariz. "Isso é tão brega." Disse por fim.

"Como assim? Eu preciso que ela goste de mim." Exasperou Emmett, olhando no espelho e alisando a roupa.

"Ela tem que gostar de você por quem você é. E todos sabem que você é um imbecil. Tire esse terno e essa blusa de dentro dessa calça. Vista uma calça jeans e tudo ficará bem." Respondeu, tentando ajeitar os fios rebeldes de cabelos. Ele nunca tinha sucesso. Analisou a si mesmo no espelho. Vestia um jeans escuro, sapatenis e uma camisa preta manga 3/4. Tinha um rolex no pulso esquerdo e para alguém que sempre tivera tudo, inclusive as melhores roupas, ele se sentia muito bem assim.

"Eu pensei que você não iria ao baile. Que resolveria seus problemas Cullen o dia todo." Disse Emmett, olhando para o amigo, sem o terno e a camisa para fora da calça. Edward assentiu aprovando.

"Os escritórios só funcionam ate as 18:00 Emm." Respondeu apenas, olhando o relógio e vendo que já estava na hora de descerem.

"E o que você tinha que resolver que o seu melhor amigo não pode saber?'' Perguntou, saindo com Edward rumo ao grande salão.

"Logo você vai saber." Disse apenas.

Sorriu lembrando-se da conversa que tivera mais cedo com Elizabeth, da certeza que ela havia lhe dado. Sentiu-se satisfeito, confiante e mais próximo do seu objetivo.

Quando chegou ao baile, a música já tocava alta e os jovens internos já balançavam ao som da batida, copos de ponche nas mãos. Emmett logo saiu ao encontro de alguns amigos, enquanto Edward foi checar alguns detalhes da festa. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Detalhes, conversas fiada e garotas.

"Então, eu pensei que nós poderíamos sair esse final de semana." Disse Jessica, os seios pulando fora do decote do vestido escandaloso que usava. Ela não era uma garota feia; longe disso. Mas, Edward não sentia a minima vontade de sair com ela. Nem com nenhuma outra garota daquele colégio.

"Eu fico agradecido pelo convite, Jess. Mas eu terei que recusar. Eu não quero um relacionamento agora." Respondeu sorrindo, os olhos analisando o salão, procurando encrencas.

"Isso você diz pra todos. Pensei que comigo seria diferente." Murmurou, os lábios formando um biquinho do qual Edward sentiu vontade de revirar os olhos.

"Digo porque é verdade." Respondeu, olhando a porta do salão e encontrando Bella parada de forma acanhada ao lado da mesma, os olhos circulando o salão, um copo na mão. "Se você me der licença." Pediu, caminhando ao encontro dela.

Bella estava distraída, mordendo nervosamente os lábios. Assim que chegara no salão, Alice e Victoria partiram em busca de bebidas e garotos. Depois que elas tinham visto os novos alunos, a conversa centrou-se apenas em qual era mais bonito. Bella preferiu ficar na porta, alegando estar um pouco claustrofóbica. O que não era um total mentira.

Neste belo vestido, ela se sentia mais fora de lugar do que um golfinho longe da água. Sua maquiagem estava simples, o cabelo penteado elegantemente. Havia recebido um copo de ponche, mas ainda não tivera coragem de levá-lo aos lábios. Sentia o coração preso à garganta, um incomodo frio na barriga. Assustou-se quando ouviu a voz de Edward ao seu lado.

"E vejam só quem resolveu iluminar esta noite." Dissera, fazendo Bella revirar os olhos.

"Diz o dono dos sonhos da maioria das garotas deste salão." Respondeu, notando os vários olhares que acompanhavam Edward, encarando Bella de segundo plano. Só não sabia se era pelo vestido ou pelo belo rapaz.

"Inclusive os seus?" Questionou, sorrindo quando as bochechas da morena tornaram-se vermelhas.

"Apenas na sua mente." Disse apenas. Edward analisou o belo vestido que abraçava com maestria o corpo de Bella. Parecia ter sido feito sob medida para ela. Um tom suave com detalhes delicados, só realçavam a beleza da garota. O que Edward notara diversas vezes durante as ultimas semanas.

Sempre que seus olhos captavam um vislumbre de Bella, um sorriso lhe vinha a face. Adorava-a imensamente. O mesmo se aplicava a ela. Via em Edward uma delicadeza e lealdade admirável, um caráter invejável e uma amizade que aquecia o coração de Bella.

O corpo dela relaxou apenas por estar ao lado dele.

"Resolveu usar o vestido, eu posso ver." Disse. "Imagino que tenha descoberto quem foi que lhe deu."

"Sim. Sue disse que foi um presente. O porque eu não sei. Ela apenas lançou-me uma história sobre Leah e finalizou dizendo para considerar o vestido um presente." Respondeu, levando pela primeira vez o ponche aos lábios. Sentiu o gosto adocicado na língua e bebeu um pouco mais.

"Ah, compreendo. Fico feliz que tenha descoberto. E bem, talvez ela só quisesse que você aceitasse como uma forma dela fazer por você o que não foi capaz de fazer por Leah." Refletiu Edward. Bella apenas assentiu. Havia pensando nisso. Havia pensando que essa fora a maneira que Sue havia encontrado de meio que se redimir com a filha. Ou com ela mesma.

"Own, olhem só que lindos estão. Adoro quando os vejo juntos." Anunciou Victoria, acompanhada de Alice. Diferente de Bella, Victoria usava um vestido vermelho, ousado, acompanhado de uma maquiagem carregada e cachos soltos e armados. De acordo com ela mesma, ela estava "de matar". Alice por sua vez, usava um vestido lilás, de formas delicadas e um decote suave, uma maquiagem leve e os fios negros presos em uma especie de presilha em forma de coroa.

Bella sentiu as bochechas esquentarem com o comentário de Victoria. As coisas não eram assim, pensou.

"Bem, é raro ver Edward conversando tanto tempo com alguém." Disse Alice, encarando os olhos do rapaz.

"Já lhe expliquei uma vez, Alice. Deixe de destilar seu veneno, principalmente à minha pessoa. Você sabe que continua sendo a minha garota preferida no mundo." Respondera, o que fez a baixinha sorrir.

"Você me esqueceu." Lamuriou. "Sempre partindo, sem respostas ou qualquer coisa. Mas tudo bem, seja sempre um Cullen bom demais para qualquer um." Virou as costas e caminhou aos tropeços, pegando uma taça de ponche no caminho.

"Eu acho que ela esta bêbada. Eu vou verificar." Disse Victoria, correndo atras da amiga. Bella apenas ficou olhando para onde as duas amigas partiram, tentando entender a pequena cena.

"Você não vai me perguntar o que houve?" Perguntou Edward, os olhos em Bella. Ela apenas negou.

"Não é da minha conta."

Ambos esqueceram o assunto, encontraram uma mesa e passaram a conversar. Músicas, filmes e Bella. Era sempre sobre ela.

"Eu vou falar com o dj." Levantou Edward, caminhando pelo salão. Bella suspirou. Ele nunca falava sobre ele.

Ficou sentada a mesa sozinha por mais um tempo. Edward não voltou, assim como Alice e Victoria. Emmett havia feito um pouco de companhia para ela, mas logo partiu, dizendo que tinha uma dama para encantar. Ficou brincando com as formas do vestido quando ouviu a cadeira ao seu lado arrastar.

"Olá, posso me sentar?" Perguntou o mesmo rapaz de mais cedo, que Bella havia visto na recepção dos alunos. Ela assentiu. Ele sentou, sorrindo para ela e lhe estendeu a mão. "Qual seu nome?"

Bella aceitou a mão do rapaz. "Sou Isabella Swan." Disse, notando como as mãos dele estavam tremendo e frias.

O sorriso do rapaz aumentou, fazendo seus olhos castanhos ficarem pequenos e uma covinha aparecer na bochecha direita.

"Eu sou Jasper. É um prazer enorme conhecê-la Isabella. Espero que possamos ser grandes amigos." Disse, soltando a mão de Bella, sem deixar seu sorriso se quebrar. Assentiu, os olhos circulando o salão, encontrando os olhos verdes de Edward, que parado na porta encarava a cena com uma expressão um pouco indecifrável.

Quando notou os olhos de Bella sobre ele, endireitou sua postura, colocou um sorriso no rosto e saiu, dando sua noite por encerrada.

* * *

**Siim, eu demorei. Eu não vou dar desculpas, sei que isso não tem perdão. Só esta uma loucura. O capitulo 7 já esta metade escrito, acredito que posto ele logo. Espero que me perdoem t.t Comentem? Byeee E obrigada. Ah e se encontrarem erros, é porque eu não tenho beta e ando escrevendo de madrugada, então, perdoem outra vez;**

**A roupa das meninas vocês podem encontrar aqui : ademongirl . polyvore (retirar os espaços) **


End file.
